1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a broadcasting receiving apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a broadcasting receiving apparatus and a control method thereof capable of receiving recommendation information.
2. Description of the Related Art
A broadcasting receiving apparatus is an apparatus which processes an input image signal to be displayed, and includes a set top box which processes a broadcasting signal supplied from a broadcasting station to be displayed, a television receiver which receives and displays an external image signal such as a broadcasting signal, a digital versatile disk, etc.
Recently, as digital broadcasting is introduced, the broadcasting receiving apparatus may previously confirm information about a program broadcasted in each channel by using an electronic program guide (EPG) information supplied from a broadcasting station. Also, as an internet communication is developed, the broadcasting receiving apparatus may receive a broadcasting signal through a ground wave, a cable, etc., and concurrently, may be connected to a communication network to enable a two way communication, or may receive various contents from a service supplying server through an internet protocol (IP) based network to supply to a user.
According to a display environment enabling the two way communication, users may recommend a broadcasting program or contents to other users, and it is necessary to improve a user convenience so that the broadcasting receiving apparatus can receive this recommendation information to satisfy various demands of the users.